


let me name the stars for you (let me take you there)

by notictus



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: (Between two consenting ADULTS), Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, Everyone Here Is Of Age, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: Is that too much to expect? That I would name the starsfor you? That I would take you there? The splashof my tongue melting you like a sugar cube?—Richard Siken,Snow and Dirty Rain
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	let me name the stars for you (let me take you there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Helloooo! Happy Birthday Bash!! 🎉🥳🍾 I love love LOVE Voltron but I was so sad to see Lance wasn't in the tagset 😭😭😭 Lance is my ALL-TIME FAVE because he's so handsome and funny 🥰😘 I know you technically requested Sheith but inc*st is one of my squicks so I hope you don't mind that I wrote Klance instead 🙊🙉🙈 This fic is EPILOGUE COMPLIANT because the writers wrote it that way for a reason and we should respect that!
> 
> I originally posted this on my twitter last May, I hope that's okay?? 😅😅😅 Sorry for any weird formatting, I just copied it onto AO3 lol
> 
> [Sidenote: if you don't have custom workskins enabled then this will look weird. Credit goes to gadaursan for [the Twitter skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940).]

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
@lancehoneybun Finally wrote that fic we were talking about!! 😘 I’ll post it in the replies, RTs appreciated 💜💜💜#Klance #KiCKfic 3:09 PM - 5 May 20191485

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
It had been a long hard day of milking cows when Lance finally returned to the house to see his sexy husband wearing an apron and nothing else. “Hey there handsome,” Lance said, pinching Keith’s cute butt. “Hi,” Keith smiled and kissed his husband passionately. #KiCKfic 3:15 PM - 5 May 2019325

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
“I’m making apple pie,” Keith said. “Aw babe, you’re the best,” Lance said and kissed his husband again. But Keith had a devious smile on his face. “Maybe I could get a little cream to go with my pie?” he said, pouting cutely. Lance chuckled. “I thought you would never ask.” #KiCKfic 3:19 PM - 5 May 2019631

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
Lance sighed with pleasure as he took his throbbing length out of his pants. Keith sunk to his knees and started laving at his cock with little kitten licks. Lance loved how sweet and effeminate Keith was, with his luscious lips and his big purple eyes. #KiCKfic 3:23 PM - 5 May 2019729

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
“If you keep this up, I’m going to be finished in no time,” Lance said, feeling his balls start to tighten. Keith groaned in pleasure, and began to take Lance even deeper, his delicate throat bulging from the girth of Lance’s enormous cock. #KiCKfic #onehandedtyping 😳😳 3:28 PM - 5 May 20191135

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
It wasn’t long before Lance felt his balls tighten and he began to spill messily down Keith’s throat. His orgasm sent pleasure racing through his veins and he pulled out so he could get some of his cum on Keith’s face. #KiCKfic 3:34 PM - 5 May 2019829

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” Lance said, wiping his cum on Keith’s face. “Thank you,” Keith said, kissing Lance’s palm like a cute little kitten. “I’m so glad Allura died and Shiro got married so we could be together,” Lance said. #KiCKfic 3:39 PM - 5 May 2019625

Klance is CANON KING 👑  
@KiCKbabe99  
“Me too,” Keith said, and stood up to draw his husband into a passionate kiss. #KiCKfic FIN!! Hope you liked it, remember to like & RT 😘😘😘 3:41 PM - 5 May 20191234

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get to finish this!! I wanted to write a second chapter where Lance fucks Keith and they eat pie, but I've been really busy with school and stuff 😅😅😅 If you wanna see more, leave me a comment! Kudos are love 💓🥰😘
> 
> Also you can follow me on twitter! [@KiCKbabe99]() 👑


End file.
